White Lilies
by Green Amber
Summary: After a supposed betrayal, four individuals begin a journey that will ultimately lead them to their destinies, or more likely, to their deaths. Romy, Jott and Scrogue, oh my.


**Title:** White Lilies

**Fandom:** X Men: Evolution

**Disclaimer:** As if I owned the X Men. (Wouldn't mind marrying Scott though and not just because he was played by James Marsden in the movies)

**Pairings:** Romy, Jott, SCROUGE!, LeJean

**Rating:** PG (for now...)

**Summary:** It was a journey that had been waiting to happen for awhile..

**Dedication:**For Percy: this has been a long time coming.

* * *

**Prologue: Four Winds**

The sun begins its slow descent into the blanket provided by the sea. It turns the sky into a child's pastel drawing of pink and orange - the only colours left in the box. There is no pattern, no design, only a warmth that reminds one of their mother when the child was too young to know what sadness and despair was.

The white dress feels warm on her body as she stands barefoot on the wet dock, watching the journey of the sun. A small bouquet of flowers was held in hands that tightened and relaxed in an endless pattern. Her grey eyes are watery from the glare of the giant thing that was supposed to be a star, but she does not let a single drop fall. She will not cry for the humiliation he had caused her that day, and she will not cry for him. She will never cry for him again.

"Don't you have a church to be at?"

She turns around to see a man who could have been her father smiling teasingly at her. He reminds her slightly of Logan.

Logan...

She wonders if he will tell her that he told her so when they next meet. He had been right. Logan always was right - usually.

Something akin to hate and self-loathing fills her, and she jerks off one of the white opera gloves with her teeth before thrusting her hand ruthlessly into the midst of the roses. It takes only five seconds before the petals dry up and grey, and the stems lose all their strength and flop over. Anger still pulsing through her, she hurls the bouquet over her shoulder, into the light of the dying sun. She hears a small splash as the pitiful bundle meets its end.

Her head jerks back to look at the fisherman. He flinches away from her gaze and she laughs mirthlessly at his fear. As if she could kill with a glance. That's Scott's job.

"Not anymore." She tells him, before she sweeps past, her veil and train flowing behind her.

**xXx**

He grunts in pain as he tries to force more cloth between his bleeding collarbone and the sharp metal collar. His tux is ruined and he thanks the heavens above that he decided to steal it, rather than pay the rental costs. Just the replacement cost alone would have lost him most of the money that he held in the joint bank account he had recently opened with Rogue. The only honest money he had ever made.

He wonders where she is right now, how she's doing, whether she's discovered him missing yet. Whether she cares. He almost smacks himself when that thought crosses his mind. As if she wouldn't care. She was wearing his ring, wasn't she? He imagines how she would have looked today, how she would have smiled at him as she walked up the aisle on her brother's arm. She had wanted to wait for Logan to come back home from Canada before they took the plunge. She had wanted the only man she had ever considered to be her father to walk her down the aisle. He, on the other hand, had wanted to get married as quick as possible and to celebrate the wedding night before big daddy wolf could gut him with his nasty sharp claws. He wishes now that he had let her have the wedding she wanted.

The last thing that he sees as he falls back to sleep in that dark cell are her grey eyes. He wonders if she's crying right now and who's going to hold her now that he's gone.

As soon as he picks apart this damn lock, he's going to kill Emil. And maybe Jean-Paul too while he's at it.

**xXx**

She can feel it in her - the roar of something bigger than she could ever be. Something mean and angry. It hisses and it crackles and it burns...

She can hear the voice on the edge of her subconscious. Begging for her to give in and just let go.

Burn - kill - eat - destroy - unworthy of us - save them - burn it all

She whimpers and clutches her head. 'Just shut up. Please just leave me alone.'

Her head shoots with pain and after a moment, she realizes that it's laughing.

**xXx**

Scott Summers likes to believe that he is a good man, one who is completely devoted to his girlfriend and to the people he considers his friends (not that there are many of those).

His car peels over the sidewalk, barely missing a little old woman.

Music blasts through the car stereos as he screeches into the parking lot of the first bar on his list. He gets out and walks right in as if he owns the place. He approaches the bar, pulling a photo from his pocket. It's a picture of the one X-man Scott wouldn't mind leaving for the dogs, especially after the stunt he's just pulled today. But the bastard is important to Rogue, and so, Scott is going to find him and drag him back to her.

That is, after he and Scott have had a nice, little chat. One with all the cards on the table and glasses off.

* * *

**To Be Continued...  
**


End file.
